Winx In Concert!
by JadeRamseyDuffieldXx
Summary: Winx In Concert comes to FanFiction! When Roxy and Freddie booked a concert for the Winx, who knows what would happen there. But, after all, they'll have lots of fun! I do not own Winx Club or the songs, only Freddie, my OC. Better than it sounds! Read & Review! 3rd genre: A little bit of Romance. Enjoy!
1. A concert? !

_**Hey girls, guys, readers and guests of FanFiction! This is my new fic in english for the first time so I hope you like this, if you notice some sentence wrong spelled or something it's because I don't speak english, I'm learning it. I'm Argentinian, hope you like this fic. **_  
_***Writing Winx Club & Monster High Xover in Spanish and House of Anubis fic in Spanish too (I'm going to translate it)***_  
_**Enjoy! Lots of love! 3333**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_  
_**"A concert?!"**_

It was a normal day in Gardenia. The girls were in the Love & Pet's building working, as usual. Stella was brushing a pet in her area, Bloom was showing the place to people who wanted to adopt a pet, Tecna was showing the Love & Pet's website to two girls, Flora was checking a pet because he/she was kind of ill, Layla was letting the pets to do some work out and Musa was teaching some pets how to dance. They wanted to finish, they were so tired but were a lot people inside and outside the store.  
Then, a bunch a girls entered to the store and six boys snuck in with them. The boys went where Bloom were and they caught her attention asking something stupid (A/N: I mean with no-sense) and Bloom asked them if they could wait a minute. When she turned around she saw six boys standing there, you could say that she knew the boys because she smiled when she saw them and asked:

- Hey guys! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be working in the Frutti Music Bar? -

- Well, Klaus gave us the rest of the day so we decided to come here and I see you have so much work to do yet... - said Sky looking around

- Yeah and we're so tired - said Bloom worried

- Well, we can help - said Helia

- No, no. We are ok, I think we're almost finishing - said Bloom with a smile - You can go with the girls if you want, they are over there -

- Well, how are you Bloom? - asked Sky

- Good, tired and, like I said before, wanting to finish... Wait, wait... - she said

- What? -

- You said Klaus gave you the rest of the day ¿right? - she asked while Sky nodded - So, ¿why Roxy isn't here? -

- I don't know she said something about showing Freddie around - **(A/N: I think I forget to say that Freddie is an OC of mine, I'm gonna describe him when I finish this chapter or maybe later)** said Sky

- Oh, ok. - said Bloom and then turned around abruptly because she heard a scream calling her name. -Ah! Stella you scared me! -

- Bloom! Come here right now! - shouted Stella with her shrill voice

- Okay! Come on... - she said to Stella and then Sky

They walked slowly to where their friends were and then they realised that Roxy and Freddie were there. Freddie is a blonde haired boy, with the boys height and he was wearing a red and blue T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Roxy had an excited face just like Freddie's.

- ¿What's going on? - asked Sky confused

- Tell'em Fred - said Roxy

- Kay. Roxy and I got you a concert here in Gardenia! Awesome, right? - he said excited

- What?! What?! What?! - asked Bloom raising the volume of her voice a little bit when she asked each question **(A/N: You know where that come from...)**

- Yeah Bloom! When they told us, I was as shocked as you are - said Layla

- When is the concert? - asked Tecna a little confused

- Tomorrow - said Freddie uncorncerned

- When were you going to tell us? A day before?! - they shouted

- Ummm, today. Because we arranged it today but they had place for us tomorrow - said Freddie a little scared

- Well, I guess we can go. Return to our job? Well, it's what we do in the Frutti Music Bar... - said Stella while everyone was watching her with serious looks. When she finished saying what she was saying, everyone started laughing. Stella looked at everyone confused and a little angry at the same time. When they stopped laughing, Flora said:

- Stella, of course we would be glad of do it again! We're going to be ready for tomorrow. Musa you have the songs? -

- Yeah, I always have them. And all here - said Musa pointing to her head while she was laughing

- Yeah! The Winx are back again! - shouted Roxy, Freddie and the Specialists in unison

- Hey! That reminds me of something! - said Bloom. She nodded to the girls because they understood of what she was talking about and they startes singing

_Winx! we're back again_  
_Winx! together friends_  
_Fighting side by side, most be we're together magic_  
_Winx, forever with you!_  
_Winx, are coming true!_  
_It's the power of believix!_

When they finished, everyone was laughing their heads off because of the reference of the song and of what they've said. Maybe returning to their old superstars attitude wasn't bad after all. Yeah, they were making their dream true once again.

* * *

_**Hey! How was it? Tell me your opinions, I finished writing it right now it came from my mind. I was watching the Winx music videos and the idea came up thanks to the videos... It was lame, but I wrote it quickly. And like I said before: My english is a little bit rubbish, I'm learning it. So if you notice something wrong spelled or misspelled, let me know by PM or review... R&R**_  
_**Bye! (I'm obssesed with One Direction!)**_

_**~Selenna~ (That's not my real name, only a nickname)**_


	2. You're The One

**I decided to update another chapter. I started writing it yesterday at night and I finished it right now, and no, I wasn't up all night (One Direction's reference) just to write a chapter. Hope you like this chapter and it's called "You're The One".**  
**Enjoy?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_  
_**"You're The One"**_

~Roxy's POV~

It was almost 6pm., the girls weren't ready yet and they to be on stage at 6pm exactly and we're running out of time! I'm freaking out right now so for calming myself down I tried to pace back and forth. The guys were watching me all the time I was waiting, when I stopped they looked at me with worried faces.

- I'm calm, I'm calm! Don't look at me like that, I'm just waiting the girls and . . . We're running out of time! Girls! Get out of there! It's time to go on stage, there are millions of people waiting for you out there! - I shouted

- It's Stella! She isn't ready! C'mon Stella, you look good! - it was Musa

- Ok, ok. I'm going, don't shout... - said Stella with her perky voice. They get out of the dressing room and yeah, they looked good. They were wearing the clothes they used when they sang "The Power To Change The World" in the Frutti Music Bar. I glanced over the guys and they were stunned.

- Ok, ok. Come on girls, it's time. On stage! - I said grabbing Bloom from the shoulders and pushing her to the stage door

- Hey, for unknown people, you seem to be our representant - said Bloom

- Well, I am. I booked this concert - I heard someone clear his throat and I turned around to see that it was Freddie. - ... and Freddie. Are you happy? -

- Very. - he said

- Ok. Girls ¿ready? - I asked

- Yep. But what song are we going to sing first? - asked Layla

- Oh yeah, that. Umm, the first song is... "You're The One" - I said while I was holding the sheet of paper where the songs they were to perform were

- Ok. That's easy. So... we need to get on stage right? - asked Stella

- Yes... Good luck Winx! - I shouted and then I ran up to them to hug them.

When I finished hugging them, Freddie did the same. Then, the boys walked up to the girls, grabbed them by the waist and they kissed them.  
When they pulled away, I grabbed the girls and pushed them to the stage. Smoke were all over the stage and the girls started playing their instruments, the rhyme of You're The One startes and the crowd screamed happily. Then, it started.

_Woke up this morning _  
_I am so lazy! I'm late again _  
_Put on my make up _  
_The sun is shining, I feel great _  
_I rush in the street, my friends are waiting _  
_there for me _  
_One more adventure _  
_It's gonna be a tought day at school _  
_There's so much to learn and we are giving _  
_all our best _  
_No time for foolin' _  
_It may seem hard but it's my life._

_The teacher caught me daydreaming again _  
_All I can think is you _  
_And will I make it to the end? _  
_My friends keep telling me_

_You're the one who can do the _  
_incredible things you do _  
_You're the best and baby you deserve the _  
_gifts you have _  
_Can't you see? You are strong _  
_You fight against the demons everyday _  
_You're a star, remember where you come _  
_from and who you are _  
_Come join us!_

_We have a day out _  
_I wonder what we're going to do _  
_I'm so excited! _  
_Shall we go shopping all day long? _  
_I'll see my parents _  
_It's hard to be away from home _  
_But it's all worth it, I love to share it with _  
_my friends. New look at youself, you know _  
_I'm talking to you_

_You're the one who can do the _  
_incredible things you do _  
_You're the best and baby you deserve the _  
_gift you have _  
_Can't you see? You are strong _  
_You fight against the demons everyday _  
_You're a star, remember where you come _  
_from and who you are _  
_Come join us!_

_Why be extraordinary when you can _  
_always be yourself? _  
_You are a fairy, believe it _  
_Why can't see that_

_You're the one who can do the _  
_incredible things you do _  
_You're the best and baby you deserve the _  
_gift you have _  
_Can't you see? You are strong _  
_You fight against the demons everyday _  
_You're a star, remember where you come _  
_from and who you are _  
_Come join us!_

_Come Join Us _  
_Come join us _  
_Come join us_

_You are a fairy, believe it _  
_You gotta believe it _  
_Cause you're the one. Fairy_

It was amazing, I loved it. I guess the guys loved it too because they are surprised? Shocked? I have no words to describe their faces look :).  
Well, this is the start. They have a lot of songs to sing but this is going to be the best experience for me... And the girls too, of course.. I think they're preparing their next song. I wonder what's next.

* * *

**Guys! Sorry, sorry, sorry x100. I'm sorry I didn't update soon. I know they are short chapters but still I have a lot of things to do...**  
**I need to prepare my school things, my birthday, my brother's birthday, everything. But I'll make better chapters and more long :s**  
**The next song is... I'm not gonna tell you, but I'll give you a hint. 'The song got something to do with wings'. If you of what song I'm talking about, pleaseee tell me in the reviews and I'm gonna PM you if it's a correct option.**  
**See ya! 'Happy Birthday my dear brother!' (tomorrow)**


End file.
